


Heimliche Leidenschaft

by LittleXenomorph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleXenomorph/pseuds/LittleXenomorph
Summary: Einen Moment der Lust, einen Moment der Leidenschaft, die zwei liebende Androiden in Zeiten der Krise teilen.





	Heimliche Leidenschaft

Schon oft hatte ich Lippen auf mir gespürt. Doch noch nie war es so angenehm gewesen. Nie. Nie wie heute.  
Das Stöhnen, das er von mir hörte, war echt, das erste Mal überhaupt seit meiner Erbauung, seit ich die Welt das erste Mal mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, seit ich meinen ersten Kunden hatte. Allerdings war der Mann über mir kein Kunde, es war derjenige, der binnen weniger Wochen - oder waren es sogar nur Tage? - das Herz gestohlen hatte. Nur wusste er das noch nicht. Ich versuchte es nicht offensichtlich zu machen, was ich für ihn empfand, obwohl es mich jeden Tag innerlich verbrannte. Auch die Leidenschaft, die ich für ihn empfand, war völlig neu. Solche Gefühle, die dieses heftige Kribbeln in mir auslösten, waren mir fremd gewesen. Jetzt allerdings, wo ich sie für mich entdeckt hatte, genoss ich sie in vollen Zügen. Es war wohl eine der unmoralischsten Orte für sowas, aber der Zufall wollte es wohl so, dabei hatte es mit einem heftigen Streit angefangen. Wieder einmal waren wir uns über die Herangehensweise zu den Menschen unschlüssig. Mir war es immer noch am liebsten, im offenen Kampf gegen sie anzutreten, dagegen seine pazifistischen Handlungen und Denkweisen, die mich schier wahnsinnig machten. 

Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo sich der Schalter umgelegt hatte, wann genau wir uns nach der lautstarken Auseinandersetzung geküsst hatten. Das war wiederum auch egal, denn seine Lippen waren überall gewesen, hatten sich gerade in meinem Nacken gefunden, bereiteten mir dort Gänsehaut - insofern ich welche hätte kriegen können.  
Wir kamen ohne Worte aus, wussten sogleich, dass wir leise sein mussten, lediglich zwei Holzkisten schützten uns vor neugierigen Blicken, direkt vor uns stand und saß halb Jericho und grübelte vor sich hin... und wir hatten nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns in unserer Leidenschaft miteinander auszutoben. Leise schnaufte ich, als seine Hände ihren Weg zu meinen Seiten fanden und mich näher an ihn drückten, zugleich stich er über die freigelegte Stelle, grub sich unter mein Shirt. Mit jedem Zentimeter schlang er seine Arme enger um ich, es gab mir ein seltsames Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das für manch einen nicht wirklich zu der Hitze zwischen uns passen wollte, doch für mich war es bedeutend in unserer Intimität, die wir teilten. Eben dieses behütete Gefühl brachte mich dazu, mich von dem stress und dem Streit zu lösen und mich ihm völlig hinzugeben. Vorsichtig schmiegte ich mich an ihn, ließ ihn mit meinen Hüften wissen, dass ich schon bereit für ihn war. Das eine Mal vorher war es kaum anders als jetzt, nur etwas bequemer, vielleicht. Ich wusste nicht, ob es angenehmer war, auf dem harten Schiffsboden zu liegen, oder, wie jetzt, zu knien. Etwas unbeholfen hielt ich mich am oberen Rand der Kisten fest, während mein Po freudig seine Erregung begrüßte. Ich konnte seine Lust beinahe schon im Geiste hören, nur sein leises Schnaufen wies darauf hin, dass wir beide gleich empfanden. Die Hände verließen mich an meiner Seite, meinem Bauch - wo sich eine zumindest hin verirrt hatte - um an meiner Hose zu nesteln. Ungeduldig knöpften sie den Stoff auf und legten damit mein Heiligstes frei - natürlich dachte er gleich daran, nicht nur unter meine Hose, sondern auch unter den darunter liegenden Stoff zu schlüpfen, um sich gleich beidem zu entledigen. In Erwartung, dass er gleich mein Heiligtum erkunden wollte, hob ich - soweit ich konnte - meine Hüften an, doch vorsichtig drückte er mich zurück, es war wohl noch nicht sein Augenblick. Stattdessen schlang er wieder seine Arme um mich, hielt mich fest, während seine Lippen in meiner Halsbeuge wanderten. Dabei spürte ich seinen erhitzten Atem auf meiner Haut, hätte ich mir nicht auf die Unterlippe gebissen, hätte ich keuchen, gar laut aufstöhnen müssen, so sehr gefiel es mir. Wir waren weder Mensch noch Android, aber auch keine Tiere, auch wenn man es durchaus als leicht animalisch interpretieren konnte, was da zwischen uns passierte. Wir waren in unserer eigenen, kleinen Welt gefangen, in der es nur uns gab, unsere Lust aufeinander, das symbolische Feuer in uns und das unhörbare, aber deutlich spürbare Knistern zwischen uns. Um uns herum waren so viele, aber zugleich niemand, alle Augen der Mitglieder Jerichos lagen gefühlt auf uns, das machte es erst so aufregend.

Ich schloss die Augen, so wurde alles nur noch intensiver. Eine seiner Hände packte meine Brust, massierte sie genüsslich, hingebungsvoll, während gleich der andere Arm um meinem Bauch lag und mich so wieder an ihn drückte. Wenn er das tat, spürte ich so viel, nicht nur die Geborgenheit, sondern auch Wärme, Zuversicht, zudem etwas, was ich nur zu gern als Liebe verstehen wollte, es mich aber nie wagen würde es auszusprechen. Gedanklich verschlang ich ihn bereits, während ich meine Arme von der Kiste löste und - wenngleich etwas umständlich - um seinen Nacken schlang, mich ihm so sehr näherte wie ich konnte. Jetzt konnte ich mich fallen lassen, mein Körper lockerte, entspannte sich, in Gedanken war ich nun völlig in unserer kleinen Welt versunken. Genau auf diesen Moment schien er gewartet zu haben, denn als er wohl ebenso die Entspannung spürte, konnte ich zwischen seinen schweren Atemzügen einen kleinen hören, den er immer ausstieß, wenn er ehrlich lächelte. Er musste nicht fragen, ob ich nun bereit für ihn war, er wusste es jetzt für sicher, spürte es genauso wie ich. Ein letzter Kuss auf meinem Hals, eine letzte kleine Streicheleinheit für meinen Bauch, die letzte kurze Massage für meine Brust vergingen, ehe er beide Hände unter meine Oberschenkel ansetzte und mich sanft, zugleich bestimmend, hochhob. Als er mich dann nach und nach herunterließ, glitt seine Männlichkeit immer weiter in mich hinein, wir beide mussten ein heftiges Stöhnen unterdrücken. Überstürzt musste ich mich doch wieder an den Kisten festhalten, als er sich sogleich zu bewegen begann. Alles in uns erbebte, wir hatten jetzt lange genug aufeinander gewartet. Wir wären sonst beide wahnsinnig geworden und das wäre nur in Frustration geendet. Während er sich in mir bewegte, konnte ich ein Knurren aus seiner Kehle hören, für mich das höchste aller Laute, das, das mir sprichwörtlich durch Mark und Bein ging, wenn ich es von ihm hörte. Überall kribbelte es, während ich noch Halt zu finden versuchte. Vor meinem geistigen Auge tanzten Sterne, so sehr genoss ich es, ich vergaß Zeit und Raum, fühlte mich schwerelos, nur noch durch unsere Vereinigung am Boden gehalten. Sein Körper rieb seitdem wir hier gelandet waren unaufhörlich an meinem, stellenweise zeigte unsere Haut durch den permanenten Kontakt seine originale, weiße Farbe, wir hatten uns auch auf diese Art verbunden, was es gleich noch intimer gestaltete. So teilten wir unsere Gefühle nur noch intensiver miteinander, auch wenn ich in aller Berauschung versuchte, meine Liebe zu ihm nicht so offen ihm gegenüber zu zeigen. Aber ob das klappte... ich wusste es nicht.

Auch ich schnaufte immer mehr, musste gar aufkeuchen, als er eine empfindliche Stelle traf, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir immer lauter wurden, aber es störte uns wohl beide nicht. Genüsslich begann ich, mich ihm entgegen zu bewegen, seine Hände krallten sich in meinen Hüften fest, wo sie sich zwischenzeitlich eingefunden hatten. Der leichte Druck entfachte das Feuer stärker in mir, schon jetzt spürte ich diese prickelnde Anspannung, die den Beginn meines Höhepunktes versprach. Die Stöße waren durch meine zusätzlichen Bewegungen noch intensiver für uns beide geworden, ich spürte, wie er noch mehr erbebte, dass er kaum an sich halten konnte, dass seine Stöße ruckartiger und zugleich leidenschaftlicher wurden, ich liebte das an ihm, dass er sich wild an mir austobte, wenn das Feuer ihn verschlang. Am liebsten hätte ich geschrien, ihm so klar gemacht, dass ich nie wieder aufhören wollte, stattdessen zuckte ich immer wieder zusammen, fluchte wild in Gedanken - da war ich mir sicher, er hörte es. Auch konnte ich ihn in Gedanken hören, wie er fluchte vor Lust - wenn auch sanfter als ich -, wie er meinen Namen kehlig raunte, was mir einfach den Rest gab. Innerlich kreischend übermannte mich die Anspannung - und auch ihn ihm gleichen Moment. Für diesen Augenblick waren wir wieder ein einziges Wesen, genährt von der Leidenschaft zueinander.  
"Markus! Wo bist du denn?!"  
Leider war der Moment viel zu schnell vorbei. Das 'Adrenalin' - welches wir nicht produzierten, aber trotzdem spüren konnten - kämpfte sich durch den Rausch des vorbeigezogenen Höhepunktes, durch den Wasserfall aus Liebe, die ich von allein ausschüttete, während Markus sich wieder anzog - zum Glück musste er nur seine Hose zumachen - und hinter den Kisten zum Vorschein kam.  
"Entschuldige, ich musste für ein paar Momente allein sein."  
Ich verschwand derweil zwischen den Schatten, zufrieden und auf ihn wartend...


End file.
